


Air, Water, Earth

by lawgoddess



Series: Lawgoddess's Summer Pornathon Entries 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin experiences three elements in three relationships. For the "Magic of Three" Challenge in Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air, Water, Earth

The thing about Will was, he was always in motion. You couldn't pin him down.

They were best friends from the time they could walk, and Merlin always knew that Will had his back. If the other boys in Ealdor tried to gang up on Merlin, Will was there with his hot temper and ready fists to defend him.

His moods were as changeable as the wind, sometimes coming up as fierce as a summer windstorm, sometimes as sweet and balmy as a spring breeze.

Since they were constant companions, it was natural that they would explore their bodies together, lying in the sweetgrass meadow, learning what kinds of touches felt good.

And when one night they went from mutual masturbation to hand jobs and finally blow jobs, it was natural that Will got cold feet about what they were doing.

He danced away like a zephyr.

~O~

Merlin had never tasted anything sweeter than the first kiss he got from Freya.

She seemed pure and ethereal, like the water nymphs in the bedtime stories his mother had told him. She needed him, and more importantly she trusted him.

He wooed her with simple magic tricks and a dress he stole from Morgana. It meant the world to him to be able to make her smile. Her life had been so hard, and for a few hours he had given her hope.

He hadn't intended to make love to her; he had simply gathered her in his arms to give her comfort. But she pulled down the bodice of the silky dress with no self-consciousness, exposing her small pretty breasts, and he kissed her again to reward her for her bravery, and one thing led to another.

There was a little blood but no tears when he pushed inside her.

The tears came from him, when he had to return his nymph to a home in the deep water of Llyn Llydaw. 

~O~

 

When he had Arthur spread-eagled on his belly, his plump ass in the air and his thumbs pressing on either side of his pink little hole. Merlin often made him wait for the first lick.

Partly because he enjoyed watching his lover squirm, and partly because he got harder thinking about how Arthur would taste. 

Arthur wouldn't let Merlin rim him unless he had soaked in the tub and scrubbed carefully over that most hidden part. But he still tasted of Camelot, a slight tang of loamy earth under the taste of lavender - infused soap.

The first time Arthur had fucked him, when just the two of them were on a hunting trip in the autumn, it had started with boyish wrestling and ended with Merlin underneath Arthur with his trousers and small clothes shoved halfway down his thighs. 

He hadn’t had much room to move, and after Arthur had roughly loosened him up, he found himself clutching at fallen leaves with his hands as his bottom got thoroughly reamed. When Arthur collapsed on top of him, he found his weight warm and reassuring.

It made him feel safe, and loved.

The scent of rotting leaves and dry earth filled his nostrils, and he remembered that Arthur’s grandfather had had to claim the soil of Camelot inch by precarious inch.

Arthur was grounded in the earth of Camelot. He knew every square foot of his kingdom.

He would die to protect it.

And Merlin would die to protect his King.


End file.
